Problem: A nature center has $13$ monkeys playing in it. $5$ monkeys are on the low tree branches. One more monkey is swinging on a tire swing. The rest of the monkeys are in the leafy treetop. How many monkeys are in the treetop?
Solution: A nature center has $13}$ monkeys. $5$ monkeys are on the low tree branches. $13$ $5$ $?$ Total monkeys Monkeys on low hanging branches Monkeys left $13}-{5}={8}$ There were ${8}$ monkey's left. ${1}$ monkey was swinging on a tire swing. $8$ $1$ $?$ Monkeys not on a low branch Monkey swinging Monkeys left ${8}-{1}={7}$ There are ${7}$ monkeys in the leafy treetop.